


Wonder

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinosaurs, February Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Of course Tycho has known for years that Jurassic World existed, but he never thought he would actually get to visit.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge day twelve prompt "dinosaurs."

Tycho can feel the way his eyes have gone wide, his mouth dropped open at he stares up – and up and up. Fifty feet above him, the Brachiosaurus tilts its head and looks straight back.

A real flesh and blood dinosaur. Of course Tycho has known for years that Jurassic World existed, but he never thought he would actually get to visit. Now here he is, and it feels like he's looking at an actual miracle rather than the result of a particularly amazing branch of science.

“Hey.” Luke's hand slides into his, and when Tycho can finally tear his gaze away, his boyfriend is smiling over at him. “It's really cute how much you love her, but we can't spend all day looking at the first thing, right?”

“Right,” Tycho agrees reluctantly, gazing back up at the dinosaur. It still takes his breath away to see it right there in front of him, real and alive. “But we're here for three days. We have time.”

“Of course.” Luke steps closer, leaning leaning his head on Tycho's shoulder and following his gaze.

The dinosaur looks down at them and moves her head closer, bending over the top of the fence. She's almost close enough that... Tycho reaches up, his fingers just grazing the animal's scaly chin, and a grin breaks across his face.

“Hey,” he murmurs to her, then to Luke, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Luke just squeezes his hand.


End file.
